


What Makes You Think I'm Stylish?

by animalpet



Series: Ego’s Academy For Extraordinary Egoist [1]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Aryu is also a disaster gay but less obvious, Bachira has a hidden sadness, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Rin runs a study group from hell, Tokimitsu is a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalpet/pseuds/animalpet
Summary: “Tokimitsu Aoshi, you are a very stylish man.”It’s those words that Aryu Jyubei said to him just one day ago, that were now consuming Tokimitsu’s mind.
Relationships: Aryu Jyubei/Tokimitsu Aoshi, Jyubei Aryu/Aoshi Tokimitsu
Series: Ego’s Academy For Extraordinary Egoist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874185
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	What Makes You Think I'm Stylish?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Blue Lock fic! Also the first Aryutoki/Aryumitsu fic on here I think. Why do I keep on getting into new fandoms when I have so much to write for other fandoms ;-;
> 
> Anyway Aryutoki is cute and deserves more love

“ _Tokimitsu Aoshi, you are a very stylish man_.”

It’s those words that Aryu Jyubei said to him just one day ago that were now consuming Tokimitsu’s mind.

_M—Me? Stylish?_

Tokimitsu knew who he was. He was a clumsy gorilla who managed to harm everyone around him.

It’s how he ended up at Blue Lock, a “school” for unique and troubled boys, after all.

And yet, despite the fact that his panic attacks caused actual property damage, Aryu was the first person who chose to befriend him.

Aryu, who’s long, lavish black hair moved gracefully, as if it was underwater as he went about his day. Aryu, who despite his sometimes ego-centric behavior, would always take time to sit with Tokimitsu when everything became too overwhelming. Aryu, who showed genuine interest in his football facts. Aryu, whose hair goes into a freakish state when he’s called by his first name.

Aryu—

The man who is completely out of his league.

Called him—Tokimitsu Aoshi—

_Stylish—_

“Tokimitsu!” A harsh voice shook him out of his thoughts, “If you aren’t even going to pay attention, why are you here?”

“Ah! Sorry Rin…” Aoshi began, “I...was distracted...sorry.”

Rin opened his mouth, but Bachira saved Tokimitsu from the verbal beating.

“Rin, we’ve been studying for three hours,” Bachira said, “Everyone’s struggling to focus...maybe we should just take a break for like, an hour and then we’ll come back and continue studying….”

“—English.” Rin finished.

“—Yeah! English.” Bachira smiled at him, batting his eyelids, “We’ll come back and everyone will be right as rain!”

Rin sighed, “You know what? Fine.” He looked back at the table, which, other than Tokimitsu and Bachira, also featured Aryu, Isagi, Chigiri, Barou, and Nagi, all in different stages of boredom and exhaustion.

“Let’s take a break, if you all aren’t back here in half and hour, I’m locking the door and I’m never hosting one of these studying sessions again, you understand me?”

They all nodded and groggily made their way to the door.

Tokimitsu stepped towards Aryu.

“Umm...Aryu,” he stuttered, “I...I think I need to talk—”

“Oi Aryu!” Chigiri appeared behind him, “We were going to see Kenyu about getting that new conditioner, remember?”

“Yeah, right.” Aryu turned back to Tokimitsu, “Can we talk about this later?”

“Uh..sure...I guess.” Tokimitsu deflated as he watched Aryu go.

“Something wrong, Tokimitsu?” Bachira asked as he began to doodle on the whiteboard, messing up Rin’s notes.

“Um...I shouldn’t bother you…”

“I want to help—” Bachira gave him a smile full of sharp teeth, “—so spill.”

Since “devouring” his own monster, Bachira had begun to physically change into something that scared Tokimitsu, but he was comforted that at least internally, Bachira was still mostly the same person.

“Aryu...he called me stylish yesterday…”

“Aryu calls Chigiri and Kenyu stylish constantly.” Bachira pointed out.

“Y-Yeah! So I know that I probably shouldn’t think much about it...but it’s the first time he’s really called me stylish...and like...he always listens to me and he’s really patient….and like when I said that I liked his new conditioner, he got really embarrassed, which he like, never does—”

“Sounds like you have a crush,” Bachira said, “And so does he.”

Tokimitsu’s head perked up, “What? You...you really think that he likes me?”

“Mmmhmm,” Bachira nodded, “So now you just need to tell him that you feel the same way.”

“That I feel the same way—” Tokimitsu felt his heart stop, “You—You mean confessing?”

Bachira nodded.

“Bachira...what should I do? What should I do…?” Tokimitsu fell back into a nearby chair, running his hands through his hair, “I want to do this...but what if you’re wrong? What if Aryu rejects me? He won’t want to be friends anymore and I’ll end up alone...I don’t want to be alone! I can’t stop thinking about everything going wrong!”

“Then don’t think about it.” Bachira said, “Just do it. My monster would say that you need to be honest about what you feel before it consumes you, well, more than it has already, so that’s what I’m gonna tell you.”

Tokimitsu hugged Bachira, getting a small groan of passing from the smaller boy, “You’re so right Bachira! I need to tell him, I wouldn’t be able to hide it forever.” He dropped Bachira, “Ah! Sorry about that!”

Bachira rolled his shoulders, “It’s fine.”

Tokimitsu began to leave, but stopped at the door.

“Hey, Bachira?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re really good at giving relationships advice...and you’re a really nice person...it’s strange that you don’t have a boyfriend of your own.”

For an instant, Tokimitsu thought he saw a secret sadness behind Bachira’s eyes.

“I guess I haven’t met the right guy yet...Now get going, I want to finish this drawing before Rin gets back.”

* * *

“I can’t relax if I don’t confess…” Tokimitsu felt his world begin to spin as he walked down the halls, making his way to the courtyard.

Tokimitsu tried to breathe. His hands were shaking and he felt his heart pound against his chest.

_For once in my life, I’m not going to freak out!_

* * *

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!”

Aryu turned away from Kenyu and Chigiri long enough to see Tokimitsu charge directly towards him, sending anyone unlucky enough to be in his way flying into a nearby wall.

“Oh dear,” Kenyu said, “It seems like your dear Tokimitsu is on a warpath.”

“Aoshi isn’t the type of man to go on a _warpath_ ,” Aryu corrected, “and definitely not in such an unstylish method.”

“Does it matter?” Chigiri butted in, “If we don’t move, we’ll all be flattened!”

“We’ll be fine,” Aryu said, stepping forward, “Watch.”

In an instant, Aryu’s hair grew in length and launched itself in Tokimitsu’s direction, hitting him in the chest and expanding in length to contain his entire body, absorbing his momentum.

“Aoshi…” Aryu slowly unwrapped his hair from Tokimitsu’s body, “What has gotten into you?”

“THERE’S SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU!” Tokimitsu’s body was pale and he was sweating bullets, “SOMETHING IM...SOMETHING IMPORTANT.”

Aryu sighed, “Okay, what is it?”

Tokimitsu froze.

“I….I...um...I—“

“Come on dude,” Chigiri huffed, “We don’t have all day.”

“I love you!”

 _I said it!_ Tokimitsu felt as if the weight of the world was lifted from him. _I’ve felt it for so long and I said it!_

“I’ve...liked you for a long time,” Tokimitsu continued, “You’ve always been there for me, always willing to put up with me when no one else would...and like, you make me feel happy, that’s all. You were probably expecting a more “stylish” confession, but you already know that I’m the last person capable of something like that….”

Tokimitsu looked up.

Aryu’s face was completely obscured by his hair, which whisked around like a lazy serpent.

_Oh no….Is he angry? Did I embarrass him in front of his friends? Was he just pretending to be nice? Did I just make a fool of myself in front of everyone—_

Chigiri walked up and without our warning, pulled Aryu’s hair from his face.

“Chigiri!” Aryu hissed, tearing his hair away from him, “You could have damaged my hair! What were you—“

Chigiri cleared his throat and pointed back at Tokimitsu.

“—oh.”

Aryu turned back to face Tokimitsu, moving his hair from his face, but not in the confident way he usually does.

Aryu’s face was completely red.

“Aoshi…” he said, “At this moment...I am feeling particularly unstylish—“

Tokimitsu felt himself deflate, “Oh—“

“—because I was planning on confessing to you next week.”

He perked up, “Eh?”

“I had everything planned out,” Aryu began, “My outfit, the music…. _my hair_...I even started to watch more of those football games by myself so I could follow along when you talked...so we could watch them together before I...you know…” Aryu sighed, “Ugh...I feel even more unstylish now that I’ve said that…”

“Aryu,” Tokimitsu, grabbed his hands, “You’re never unstylish, not to me!...That….that sounded really wonderful, I’m sorry that I ruined it…”

Kenyu coughed, “You know...there is a way for you two to salvage that “Confession”....”

They both looked at him, visibly confused.

“Turn it into your first date.”

Tokimitsu’s face turned into one of pure panic, “A DATE?!”

“That is what couples do,” Chigiri said, “Which is like, what you two are now.”

Aryu turned back to Tokimitsu, “As long as you are comfortable, I would love for that to be the first of many stylish future dates...So…?”

Tokimitsu nodded so hard they thought his head would pop off.

“Yeah! I’d love that!”

Aryu smiled, “Good, it’s a date.”

And with that, he lightly kissed Tokimitsu on the lips.

“Ary….ah….” Tokimitsu was in a love struck daze.

“That….is our stylish first kiss.” Aryu began to walk away from Tokimitsu, flipping his hair and smiling, “You should expect many more in the future Aoshi.” And with that, Aryu rejoined Chigiri and Kenyu and left.

_I...guess I’m stylish after all…._

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, in this fic, Blue Lock is like a government program/academy created for boys with magical abilities as like as a "test run" for a way to deal with all the new people being born with inhuman abilities and a way to make sure that they don't become dangers to society. So basically everyone has special powers (also they're not allowed to leave the academy or contact their families for four years but I'll get into that later). I'm planning a more "general" fic that goes more into detail about how it works, and also various other fics (mostly shipping related) that'll show off other characters for the au.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
